


Spread Your Wings

by RandomProjectedTrashCutie



Series: Winged!Virgil [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Dark Sides - Freeform, We Die Like Men, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Winged!Virgil, Young Virgil, raven is virgil's nickname, remus is remus in this, symphathetic remus sanders, they are all about 11 in this, yes i did go through and change dee's name to his actual name, young deceit, young remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomProjectedTrashCutie/pseuds/RandomProjectedTrashCutie
Summary: Prequel to Wings but you don't need to read that to understand itVirgil learns to fly, with the help of his two best friends





	Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: death, violence, someone gets shoved off a cliff, all because of Remus

Virgil stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down. The cool morning air hit his normally covered arms, and Virgil longed for his sweatshirt. His feathers ruffled nervously and he looked down once more, before stepping back and looking at Janus.

"Jan?" He called out, inching his way more towards the other two sides standing near. "I'm scared. I-" he takes a breath, "I don't think I can do this." Janus came over, resting a comforting hand on the younger sides shoulder.

"You _definitely_ have to do this Raven," he began, running a hand through Virgil's hair, "If you want to go back, we _will_ keep you here." Virgil nodded, glancing up a him.

"I wanna try," Virgil said timidly, "At least, I think I do." He took a tentative step forward toward the cliff's edge.

"You got this VeeVee!" Remus chimed in. Virgil gave him a small smile. "Besides. If anything happens I'll snippity snap and make a pillow for you to fall on!"

"_Horrible_ job Remus," Janus responded, smiling softly, watching the two others.

"A pillow filled with dead birds! And all their blood and guts and feathers and-" Remus began loudly, hands waving in the air, before getting cut off by a pointed cough. Remus looked up. "Sorry." He said, looking down. Janus sighed and wrapped up a trembling Virgil in his arms.

"That is _not_ alright, Remus," he said, holding Virgil close. “You _can_ help it.” Virgil took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Janus ran his fingers through the anxious side’s hair. Virgil relaxed at his touch. 

“I think I’m ok,” He said eventually, eyeing the cliff again. Janus let him go, pressing a gentle push to his back, and Virgil approached the cliff. Taking one last glance back at his friends, Virgil faced forward and closed his eyes. 

“Go VeeVee!” He heard Remus yell. “You are gonna fly!” Remus added, pausing before continuing, “into a plane! And cause it to crash and then all the passengers are gonna die,” he finished Virgil’s eyes snapped open and he took a step back, shaking his head.

“That totally _will_ happen Virgil,” Janus called out, attempting to comfort him. Virgil gave them a shaky nod and faced forward again. Everything was quiet for a few moments, and Virgil closed his eyes again, preparing to jump. All was still. 

“Remus! Wait-“ Virgil heard Janus yell after a moment. He opened his eyes and, went to turn, but before he could, he felt someone shove him towards the edge. He let out a shocked yell as the ground disappeared, replaced by air. Virgil was frozen, just falling for a few moments before his reflexes kicked in and his wings started to flap, hard and frantically. 

_Ohnoohnoohnoimgonnadieimgonnadie_\- Virgil’s thoughts screamed at him as he worked to keep from plummeting to his death. He managed to slow his rapid descent, bobbing in the air. He could hear someone yelling at him from above, a voice he recognized as Ethan. 

“Virgil! _Don’t_ concentrate, _forget_ everything.” Janus called out, looking significantly worse for wear. "_Don't_ concentrate on flapping your wings, the air is _not_ your friend," he yelled. Virgil tried to focus on his words, and closed his eyes. 

"Fly birdie, fly!" Remus shouted. "You can do it, I know you can! Just like I know that you can bite off your own fingers. Did you know that Virgil? " 

"Remus please, _keep_ talking," Virgil heard Ethan beg. 

_Breathjustbreathflapyourwingsandflypleaseohnoohnoicantfall- _Virgil's thoughts screamed at him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts to no avail, opened his eyes, and focused on flapping his wings. Slowly yet surely, he began to fly upwards. Virgil let out a surprised half laugh half yelp.

"VeeVee! You're not falling anymore," Remus started, "That's good. I'd hate to have to clean up a mushy, broken boned splat on the ground of my side of the imagination," he continued, taking a pause, before continuing. "How high would you have to fall to become pudding once you hit the ground? I'll have ti test that!"

"_Please _do it now, Remus," Janus said, as he watched Virgil's every move. The anxious side was making good progress, wings carrying him up the side of the cliff. "You're doing _horrible_, Raven!" the deceitful side called out. "You're so _far_." Virgil just kept flapping his wings, eyes slowly opening. He took in the surrounding view. The sun was coming over the mountains, casting the imagination in a golden glow. From the height he was at, Virgil saw Remus' castle, far off in the distance, next to Roman's. The sight took his breath away. Then he looked down. 

"Oh shit-" Virgil yelled, jerking up and loosing control of his movements. He began to fall again. 

"Virgil!" Janus shouted, starting to panic. "Remus _don't_ do something,please!" 

"Like what?" The darker side of creativity asked, completely oblivious. Janus made a sound that sounded like a groan and a shriek from the back of his throat and turned his attention back to Virgil. The anxious side was a mess of flailing limbs. Remus came to the edge of the cliff, and watched along with Ethan.

"Oh is he falling?" He asked. "I don't think that's good," Remus continued 

"Remus!" Janus yelled, hysterically.

"Ok, ok, I'm fixing this," He said, closing his eyes and snapping his fingers. The imagination shifted, and Virgil appeared above the other two, falling and landing awkwardly on the ground in front of Janus. Everything was silent.

"Owwww," Virgil groaned, sitting up. 

"That looked like it felt _great,_" Janus said with a wince. Virgil nodded.

"VeeVee, you flew!" Remus yelled, jumping in for a hug.

"I did," Virgil gasped, eyes widening. "I did!" He exclaimed, standing up.  His wings flapped around him excitedly. 

"And you said shit!" Remus continued, bouncing on his toes.

"Oh?" Janus said, raising an eyebrow. "Morality would be _so _proud." Virgil let out a nervous chuckle. 

"I was panicking...?" Virgil offered, displaying a sheepish grin. Ethan just laughed and wrapped him in a hug. 

"You did so _horrible_, Raven," Ethan beamed. Virgil giggled. 

"And I helped too!" Remus cut in.

"You kept me from-" Virgil started, before getting cut off by the over exited Remus.

"I shoved you off the cliff!" He stated, proudly. Janus let out a tired sigh.

"Yeah you did," Virgil remembered, before crossing his arms. "That was mean."

"I just wanted to help," Remus protested.

"Next time, maybe _don't _wait a little Remus?" Janus suggested, lying down on the grass. 

"He was never gonna jump. I had to help." Remus responded, pouting a little. "What else could I have done? Waited till my eyes dried up and shrunk then fell out of my head with a bloody plop?" 

"Nice," Janus muttered sarcastically. "Can we _not _go back? I am not _tired _and would _hate _to sleep." Virgil nodded in agreement.

"Let's go watch a movie! Like Coraline," Remus suggested, jumping over to Janus' side. 

"That sounds positively _horrendous_," Janus muttered, standing. In one fell swoop, he scooped Virgil up and placed him on his back. Virgil's wings wrapped around the two.

"Let's go!" Remus shouted, running ahead. Janus gave a fond smile. 

"Let's try that again tomorrow...but from a higher cliff. With large, pointy, and deadly spikes waiting at the bottom," Remus said seriously. 

"Let's not," Virgil said, shaking his head. 

"_Let's_," Janus agreed, sighing. "We _don't _need to rest." The three headed off as the sun fully rose over the imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here we go! Don't forget to come and ask me stuff at @randomprojectedtrashcutie on Tumblr if you wanna, and feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
